1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer systems with memory expandable by pluggable memory cartridges. The invention is particularly concerned with security locking devices for the cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day computer systems are often configured with random access memory (RAM) expandable via memory cartridges that may be plugged into the system. This arrangement is particularly useful in such present day computer systems as office work stations, personal computers, and minicomputers that may be comprised of modular units which are coupled together to form the system. For example, a CPU module, disk drive modules, and communication modules may be coupled together to form a system. The CPU module may include a recessed housing with plug connectors into which RAM cartridges may be inserted so that the purchaser of the system may select the memory requirements desired.
In such systems the cartridges, which tend to be expensive, are readily installed in and readily removed from the system. Accordingly cartridges installed in an assembled computer system may be unplugged and removed to another location on a temporary or permanent basis. For the user who desires to maintain the memory of the system in the configuration in which it was assembled, the removal of portions thereof may result in considerable expense and inconvenience. Accordingly a security locking mechanism which would hinder removal of memory cartridges from a computer system is desirable. It is furthermore desirable that the security mechanism be simple and inexpensive and be installable without undesirable machining such as drilling and tapping holes.